knuckles and bunnie rabbot
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: they make love, all romantcic and what not. enjoy.


christmas time was approching the forest. the leaf that remained on the trees were tinted coffee brown, covered with ice. trees that had once been full of sap, and life were newly slumbering, and weighed with sleepy squirrels. Under an old oak a shelter had been carved out and added to over the years, becoming a home, a fortress, and a warm refuge for all who so needed it, it was the knothole. the knot hole surley wasn't empty on such a cold day, if fact moments ago it was full of busy folks getting ready for the big ice fishing outing that had been spurned the previus week. sonic was arranging his tackle box and yelling at everyone to "hurry the hell up", tails was pondering over the debue of his new fishing rod with heat and motion detactors, scent release, sonar... and too much complexity to name. sally was fixing her hair for sonic, but more so for herself esteem. anitone was translating the french bait instructions to amy, as she stated on, waiting for him to shut up. the only 2 of the group who weren't going were an echidna who just didn't feel like going, and a bunny whoes metalic frame didn't agree with the water and cold. the leaving party wished them warm joy, and in reverse, cold dead fish, as they parted ways. it was just them, alone, together, finally.

having grown in a state of solitude, knuckles was strong, brave, and hard, and at the same time he was naive, over-trusting, and easy to convince that anything was true. knuckles was a virgin, he never knew the purpose of girls, other than they made cookies and were friends that could talk for hours about things he didn't have intrest in. no one girl in particular had his attention, as to him, they were all shapely, and gave him a mild special feeling that he used to have to satisfy by himself. he had seen some of sonics special movies were girls did things to each other that seemed to make them very silly and happy. the only thing his liked about the movies was the ending. he knew those films weren't real, and that there was no actual love or deep caring between those people. he wanted to experience what they did in the movies, but he wanted to make it real.

she saw him from a distance as she waved her last goodbyes. he was stirring coacoa mix in water by the microwave, and as the warm flickering light from the fire caught his frame, she felt desire, and shame. she wanted to be dominated by his carved body, and to have his long creme coloured muzzle stroke her neck while his gloveless hands explored her form, digging into each and every delicate groove. but she felt shame as well, because she wasn;t life all the other girls on the magazines, and it television shows. she was half metal, and even though she wasn't fat, or even chunky, he hips were wider, and ears longer than all the other girls. she looked to the wall, and let out a tear in her mind's eye, as she thought, "how could he... why would he, ever want a thing like me."

The orange and red glow danced on the metalic plating that encircled the system of wires, pumps, and tubes, that made up her lower body, her left arm, and her hidden organs. He never thought of any of his friends in the way that he thought if the women in pornographic films, never deeply and thoroughly, that is. The notion that the women in his life needed the kind of attention that all women craved passed his mind on a handful of occassions, even if ever so briefly, sally, and others never stayed in his mind for a passing second, but bunnie lingered in the back of his consious. he envisioned her raw body spread on a beach, the water flowing over her and leading into streams that formed a glistening outline of her breasts and shoulders. he could never hold onto such notions for long, as he was embarrased of himslef for seeing things in his mind that the world looked down upon, yet in the night, when his mind wandered freely as it pleased im, her image always came. as we all ponder our own veiw in the eyes of the opposite sex, he pondered what bunnie thought of him. the thoughts were always pushed aside by the overbearing presence that sonic had on women, even if he was the ruler of his mind, thoughts and visions of social norms had thier input. but he was awake now, and anything was possible.

Because of a partial robotizing, bunnie was left as a half robot, and to make matters worse, it was permanent. after her organic body began to decay, a new set of limbs and organs had to be installed to save her life, making the new parts permanent was nessesary. she always spoke happily, and was outwardly confident, but inside was a different story. she always wanted someone to look past her body, and into her heart, to see that she could love just as much as anyone. as knuckles sat at the kitchen table, his coacoa growing colder, bunnie sheepishly pulled up the chair at the small wet bar utside of the kitchen, and asked feeling quite foolish, "how long do you think the guys will be gone, I'm getting kinda bored." that instant she wished she could retract her words, she realized she said knuckles was boring her. but knuckles didn't see it that way. he desided to put down the coacoa, get up, and walk to her. he took her hand and pressed play on the cd player. it was an old style jazz cd that tails liked, minnie the moocher by cab calloway. for the first time in a long time she was showing that she was shy. knuckles was just as timid about the situation, but he wanted to make her happy, so he turned her, and even when in for a shallow dip. she giggled and began to sway to the music with him. after what seemed like not long enough, she layed her heard on his thich, hard chest, and listened to the deep, rapid rythmn of his heart beat.

not knowing what meaning this dance had to bunnie, knuckles squeezed her a bit, like a hug, but bunnie had other meanings assigned to the hug. she lifted her head, and touched her lips to his. not long enough to be a true kiss, just a touch. in that instant, with saxaphones blaring in the backgroung, knuckles felt different. he felt wanted, needed and part of something, unlike fighting or going afrter golden rings. he felt it on an immediate and more nessesary level. her head was resting on his chest as he slid his hand from her lower back and up to her shoulder. he turned his head down and kisses the tip of her nose. she thought it was just play, until he kissed her behind the ear and passed his warm soft tongue through his lips as he kissed he neck. She had never been kissed like this before. when she was purley organic, and young enough to try french kissing with boys, she had a bit of tongue, but no emotion attached to the experience, but now, now that she was a woman, she wanted all the experience she could squeeze out of him.

Her hands slid from his, and rested on his chest, as his glided from her shoulder and his fingers intertwined with her hair, and from herhand to her warm soft cheek. their eyes met as the deep kiss broke, and she asked him after tucking in her lower lip with shyness, "would you.. make love to me?" she almost cried with embarrasment before knuckles answered her in a low whisper, "yes, but only if you make love to me too". a giggle escaped her lips as she nuzzled his neck. knuckles long muzzle poured his hot, humid breath down the back of her neck. she cooed like a kitten as his rough hands slid down her ribs, and onto her hips. he dipped down to reach the back of her knee with one hand and picked up her thigh. she wrapped her leg over the small of his back, and held onto his broad shoulders. as he was kneeling he passed his hand from her hip, down the groove of her inner thigh and lifted her entire frame. she was amazingly light. he rested her on the coffee table in the living room. she lifted herself as her rear made contact with the cold wood. knuckles passes his non-lifting hand under her, and said, "how about now?" she was worried about sittng on his hand and responded with shy consern, "are you sure it's ok?" his kiss on the nape of her neck was enough as she lowered her self. his hand was large enough to cover her entire underside. she arched backward, exposing herself to him, and asked, "will it hurt?"

"i don't know", he said, "if it hurts let me know, and i'll stop, ok?" a hand rested on her cheek as she nodded her responce. he blushed as he asked quickly, "uh... what do i do now? the movies only had 2 girls." she forced back a giggle, and blushed. she held his manhood, and put the tip of his penis on her opening. "push", she whispered. He slowly pressed himslef into her noist, warm sheath. she pushed back, evoloping the tip of his penis isnide of her, and with another slow thrust, was fully one with her. she winsed at the discomfort the pleasure brought. knuckles saw the distress on her face and in her eyes, and tried to pull himslef away, but her legs were wrapped around him and she wouldn't let go for the world. "don't stop, please," she whimpered, afraid that this moment would be the moment of confidence and imtimacy with him. "are you sure", he asked with concern in his deep voice. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held tightly. "please don't stop", she trembled. he pressed inward, again and agian. the discomfort she had felt gave way to true pleasure. knuckles licked a fingertip, and began drawing circles around her clitoris. the heat front thier joined bodies made it's presence known on his hand. he pulled bunnie in closer, to seal the gap between them and cut off the cooling breeze.

As she neared closer to her first orgasm with a man, he thrusted inward and upward, driving the tip of his penis into the inner wall of her canal, hitting the underside of the clitoris. she dug her muzzle into the center of his chest, above his heart, to muffle her moans. every muscle in her body clenched, and her womanhood spasmed as she orgasmed with him. he shuttered and groaned as his fluids filled and overran her. her own nectar dripped into a small pool on the coffee table, and drizzeled onto the floor. panting with exhaustion, and trembling with the cold air running over their bodies, they looked into each others eyes and held each other tightly. and then... CLICK CLACK CREEK ! and all hell broke loose.

their friends entered the room, looking at each other, laughing and talking, and then they saw the two former virgins still buck-ass naked on the coffee table. sonic dropped the 4 lined fish he was holding, and couldn't seem to recall his train of thought. sally slid out of the room with tails. anitone and sonic looked downward and darted out of the room, knocking against walls and each other, anitone pulling the door behind him. bunnie and knuckles looked at each other for a moment, and snickered, the snickers grew into laughs and the laughs burst into howls and panting for air as they heard tails from outside exclain, "i saw a boobie!" the christmas was a bit aukward, and newyears champagne led to love making on the hood of knuckles 1959 cadillac, as tails hid a video camera under the window blinds.

ok joke and funny time.

A minister was feeling bored one Sunday and decided to take the day off from church. He told the assistant minister he wasn't feeling well and drove off. He stopped at a golf course about forty miles away (so that no one would know him.)

Up in Heaven, the angels were talking. One said to Jesus, "Are you going to let him get away with that?" Jesus said, "No, I won't." The minister teed off on the first hole and suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing the ball right in the hole for a 420 yard hole-in-one. The angel looked at Jesus and said, "Why did you do that?" Jesus smiled and replied, "Who's he going to tell?"

A male pastor walked into a neighborhood pub to use the restroom.

The place was hopping with music and dancing, until people saw the pastor.

As the room quieted down he walked up to the redhead bartender, and asked her,

"May I please use the restroom?"

The redhead replied, "I really don't think you should."

"Why not?" the pastor asked. "I really need to use a restroom!"

"Well, I don't think you should. There is a statue of a naked woman in there and she's only covered by a fig leaf!"

"Nonsense," said the pastor, "I'll look the other way!"

So, the bartender showed the clergyman the door at the top of the stairs, and he proceeded to the restroom.

After a few minutes, he came back out, and the whole place was hopping with music and dancing again! He went to the bartender and said, "Miss, I, don't understand. When I came in here, the place was hopping with music and dancing. Then the room became absolutely quiet. I went to the restroom, and now the place is hopping again."

"Well, now you're one of us!" said the redhead. "Would you like a drink too?"

"But, I still don't understand," said the puzzled pastor.

"You see," laughed the redhead, "every time the fig leaf is lifted on the statue, the lights go out in the whole place. Now, how about that drink?"

and one last joke-

Two Irishmen were digging a ditch accross from a brothel, and one noticed a

Rabbi walk into the place. One said to the other, "It's a sad day when men of

the cloth walk into a place like that." After a little while, the other man saw

a minister walk into the brothel. He stood up and said to his partner, "Did ya

see that? It's no wonder the children today are so confused with the example

that the clery are settin' for them." After about another hour, the first man

saw a Catholic preist walk in. He promptly stood up and proclaimed to his

partner. "Aw that is truely sad. One of the poor lassies must be dyin'."


End file.
